Sempiternal
by notaeuphemism
Summary: "There's someone out there trying to get us." When Jade and Tori find they have mutual feelings for each other, things seem great. But even before they were together, someone has been trying to drag them down. Who it is remains an unanswered question. "Everything seems so sempiternal now..."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything. Dan Schneider thought of it first. And besides, look what I'd do to it.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I've been cruising around this website for a little while and have really been wanting to write a Jori fic. They're kind of my OTP right now. ^o^ So here we go, I kinda want this to be a multiple chapter story but we'll see if this gets any decent reviews before we go that far.**

**Rated T for language, may bump it up to M for possible future sexy times, I don't know yet.**

* * *

**~Jade's POV~**

_I don't understand. I don't understand that feeling I get when I walk past her. It's a strange, tingling feeling right at my core, and it makes me shiver. How could you not fall in love with that, though? That perfect, tanned skin that never seems get any sort of blemishes or spots. Those beautiful, big brown eyes that just make you melt every time you look into them. That brown hair that falls perfe-_

"Miss West?" _Oh shit. _I snap straight out of my trance when my teacher stares at me. "That's the fifth time I've called you. Detention." I sigh, and prop my elbow up on the table to lean on my hand. _Damn Vega, that's the ninth time today I've thought about you. _I think, looking forward at the teacher but not really paying attention to anything he was saying. I glance around the room, trying to find something to focus my attention on. Of course, the wonderful sight of Tori Vega came into view, but I immediately banished the thought of her from my mind. _I'm supposed to hate you! Why do you do this to me? _I close my eyes and take a deep breath, and to my relief the lesson was over.

I'd not even gotten three steps out of that door before I felt a sharp vibrate in my side. I removed the phone from my pocket and saw that I had a new message waiting for me. It was from a number not on my contact list, and one I certainly didn't recognize.

_**I know your secret. - Anonymous**_

I froze, stunned at what I had read. I read back over it a couple of time to confirm it was correct. The phone vibrated again, and it was another text from that same number.

_**That's right, be scared. I know your secret, Jade. - Anonymous**_

_What the hell? _I think, as I contemplate whether to retaliate. _Fuck it._

**_Who the fuck are you? - Jade_**

_**I am your worst fear. - Anonymous**_

_The fuck is that supposed to mean? _I think, pocketing my phone and dismissing the thought before making my way to my next lesson.

* * *

**~Tori's POV~**

_Can I like her? I don't know, it feels weird. Sometimes, when she insults me, it feels like someone has stabbed me in the heart, twisted the knife, and taken it out again, except a tiny bit of the knife is still there. Does that make sense? No, no it doesn't. Shut up Tori, you're talking crap. I don't like her, I can't. What would Mom and Dad say? And Trina? Ahh..._

It's lunch, and I walk out, and as per usual I go to sit with Andre, Cat and Robbie. Jade is nowhere to be seen, and I can see Beck approaching the table like me. I take a seat next to Andre and begin to eat, and we all have a chat about how crap our days have been. The issue of Jade's disappearance soon arises, and there is huge contemplation. "Where do you reckon Jade's got to?" Robbie says, re-positioning Rex on his lap. I swear to God I hate that puppet sometimes. "Yeah, I'm seeing a lack of moody goth girls and scissors." Andre inputs. Beck chuckles slightly, and I look up from my food. "I can go take a look around if you guys want." I offer, doing my best not to make it sound too needy of her. Everyone nods, and I get straight up and run off to look for that girl that makes my heart run a million miles everyday.

I'm racing off to find her when my phone goes off in my pocket. I take it out and scroll down to my new message.

_**I know your secret, Tori. - Anonymous**_

I wear a look of pure confusion and worry on my face as another message comes through.

_**In fact, I'm sure we'll all know of your puppy love soon enough. - Anonymous**_

_Okay, that's creepy. _I think, as I click off of the messages and store away my phone, dashing off to the one place Jade always is when she's upset.

It's not long before I come face-to-face with a door. _Janitor's Closet._ I press my right ear up to the door and concentrate intently, to hear a soft sobbing inside. With my ear still pressed up at the door, my hand slides down to the handle, which I turn slowly. To my surprise, the door is unlocked, and inside the stygian room I find that girl with the raven hair. The girl with those emerald green eyes that make me feel tingly. She has her head in her hands and she slowly looks up, almost grimacing when her eyes came in contact with my own. She, with great difficulty, lifted her downed self to two feet and removed her hands from her beautiful face. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes bloodshot, the iris somewhat discoloured. "Are you okay?" I ask, lifting a hand onto her shoulder. She grunts and quickly pushes it off, turning to face me. "I'm fine." And with that, the girl that sent my head in the clouds and my heart off to another galaxy was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I tend to write quite short chapters. *****_Doesn't know if that's good or bad_***** Also I am really picky about grammar haha, so if I have done something wrong in terms of that let me know.**

**Should I continue or scrap it? Review and stuff please. Cheers.**


End file.
